Interesting People
by Merriwhethers
Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol fascinate each other. M-rated for a reason.


**Interesting People**

* * *

><p>With her intimidating intellect and innate grace, Tomoyo couldn't help but think (with distaste) about how painfully ordinary everything around her was.<p>

She could think three steps ahead of anyone else, predicting their intended actions and knowing exactly where they were going to stumble and fall. Genetics were to be thanked for this, but they were also to be blamed for this gnawing, nudging unhappiness that hung around Tomoyo's head and blocked any achievable social satisfaction.

There was an exception however, as there is to every rule in the world. Tomoyo would long for that radiant smile, those soft and naive hands, those lovely bright eyes partially obscured by the most heavenly auburn hair. There were few, if any, subject matters as interesting to her as Sakura Kinomoto. Tomoyo would tuck those silly thoughts away, only to have them pop right out of their shelves from time to time.

And then, there was this man with the dark hair and eyes, whose pale skin blended with hers and whose life was as convoluted and inexplicably fucked up as hers.

Eriol was technically her first in many ways- he was the first to whisper into her ear and make her shudder, to unbutton her blouse and push it off her shoulders, to glide his fingers down along her navel and around her bare back.

She was probably his two-hundredth, she imagined. He'd seen it all and done it all before, and she felt a bit embarrassed and inadequate because there wouldn't be anything she could do to impress him. Her contemplations melded into a wad of jumbled thoughts, thanks to the wine and vodka sitting on the counter downstairs. Her fingers combed his hair as he licked and bit at her neck. The stench of tobacco and alcohol (and other addictive chemicals) wafted from him, but Tomoyo found a strange, cold freshness to the odor and relished in it.

Fingers reached around her back and undid the hooks of her brassiere, and Tomoyo proceeded to toss it to the side. Eriol smiled and his dimples appeared at the corners of his lips as his eyes darted up to meet hers with a mischevious twinkle.

He gently squeezed both her breasts while he put his mouth against her ear. He brushed his tongue against the rim of her ear, eliciting a gasp from Tomoyo. Liking the response, he softly blew into her ear and nibbled at her earlobe. Tomoyo squirmed in delight, whimpering as she curled her toes.

"Eriol," she gasped. She turned his face to kiss him fiercely, her tongue darting into his mouth and twirling around with his.

"Calm yourself, the fun part hasn't even started." His dark hair fell over his eyes as he spoke. His breath was warm and imbued with the scent of cigarettes and alcohol.

His hands ran from the back of her thigh to the back of her knees, and he effectively spread her legs apart. He smiled at her again, his eyes now half-lidded and the careless look of a drunk.

He made a trail of kisses, ocassionally licking, from her knee to her inner thigh. The heat was intense, and he had to control himself from going too quickly. Eriol licked Tomoyo gently, making her squirm in ecstacy. She gripped the sheets and looked down at the top of Eriol's head. The strokes from his warm tongue and lips felt nothing short of incredible to Tomoyo.

"You're wonderful at that," Tomoyo whispered. As a businesswoman, Tomoyo focused on keeping her motives hidden, negotiations used as a veil for back-hand plans she would be able to pull out when the circumstances called for them. Her eloquent words were as elegant a shield as were her clothes; Tomoyo dressed in dark and neutral layers that were difficult to read and kept her bangs long to partially obscure her eyes. She showed no signs of hesitation and went about managing her affairs with a cool aggression and a high degree of control.

At that moment, however, her clothes were bundled in piles on the floor, hair pooled in messy curls on the sheets and lips releasing whimpering moans. His hands kept her skirt bunched up against her waist as he kissed and touched her most private regions. She was completely revealed to Eriol- an uncollected puddle of arousal and heat, wanting little more than his touch and mouth against her body.

"Eriol," she cried when he moved his tongue over her clitoris and circled the area surrounding it. Eriol moved his hands under her knees to attain better control and her hips began to rock gently against his mouth. "Eriol, oh god..." She sighed when she peaked, liquid flowing from her body to the bedsheet.

He growled against her in response to her sighs and moans. His groin was growing achingly hard and he groaned as he put his hand around himself. He sat up on his knees and began to stroke his member as he looked at Tomoyo, her legs still spread apart, hair matted against her forehead with perspiration, swollen red lips and her pale breasts punctuated with pinkish nipples.

She sat up on the bed, gliding her hands across his chest, torso and down to his member. Eriol moaned, relishing in her soft touch and her wet kisses against his jawline and neck. He lied on his back and Tomoyo followed, her hand still stroking him and gently squeezing. He ran his hands down her back and thighs, his fingers slowly venturing towards her opening. She was already quite lubricated at that moment; he inserted a finger, causing her to gasp in response. Tomoyo tossed back her long hair and stroked the slit of her opening with the head of his member. She circled it around her clitoris, pressing gently against it and biting her lip. Eriol watched in wonder.

"Are you sure you want to do it this way?" Eriol asked, his voice hoarse from pleasure.

"I don't want to be the kind of woman that just lies there, you know." Tomoyo bent down for a moment to kiss his lips and suckle on his neck.

Closing her eyes, she pressed herself against his member, positioning and keeping it steady as it began to enter her. The ripping pain was not new but still uncomfortable, and the pressure always felt strange.

"Oh, Eriol," she whimpered. She slowly lowered her body, wincing from the pain and crying out at times. "Ahhh..." she sighed once his length was inside her.

Tomoyo slowly began to rotate her hips and bounced up and down against his body. She threw back her head and grabbed her breasts, massaging them roughly.

"Tomoyo, oh god," Eriol moaned, her petite body warm amd slick around his penis, its erotic massage giving him great pleasure. He thrusted his hips up against hers as she came down, causing her to shriek from the sudden pleasure. He licked his lips as he watched her breasts bounce and her pink tongue glide across her upper lip.

She whimpered in ecstacy, bouncing up and down at a faster pace, her thighs beginning to ache but the pleasure building up. Her breathing grew heavy and she yelped when Eriol pushed her on her back and started to thrust in and out of her, sucking on her breasts and nibbling her tender nipples. She caressed his face and arms and moaned loudly when she came to orgasm. Eriol grunted into the crook of her neck when he came and released into her.

They kissed and took a deep breath. Tomoyo lied on her side and leaned her back against Eriol's chest, his groin against her buttocks and his hand moving along her thigh.

"Looks like we've made a mess of this skirt," he whispered. There were numerous stains and deep wrinkles in its fabric. Tomoyo smirked.

Eriol still felt the haze of arousal in his groin and reached over to Tomoyo's core and began to finger her. His long fingers circled her opening and stroked her clitoris. Tomoyo moaned and raised her leg to give him more room.

"Put it in," she said, her eyes closed in pleasure.

He gripped his member and rubbed it against her buttockis and inner thigh, lubricating it further with her moisture and slowly slipping it into her. Tomoyo squirmed at the sensation. As he moved against her, she took his hand from her waist and brought it over to her mouth to lick and suck his fingers. She tasted the moisture on his fingers and then placed his hand on her breast, letting him squeeze it and pinch her nipples. She cried out and turned over, her face buried in the pillow. Eriol turned over as well, staying behind her and thrusting in and out of her. He gripped at her hips and gently pushed her back down so that the angle of her hips was easier to work with.

Eriol gripped and massaged her buttocks as he continued to thrust. Tomoyo cried out once Eriol brushed his finger along her anus.

"Eriol!" she whimpered. The feeling was extremely strange to her but exciting all the same.

He continued to thrust, feeling closer to the edge. Tomoyo reached down and rubbed her clitoris, bringing her orgasm to an intense peak.

With a groan they fell forward on the bed, moaning and breathing heavily. Eriol took himself out of Tomoyo and combed his fingers through her hair. Tomoyo turned over to face him, her face flushed and lips curled into a small smile.

"You call me an English jackass," Eriol said into her ear, "but I make love better than you would think."

"And you think I'm nothing but a callous ice queen, but you know my performance was anything but cold."

She ran her hand along her torso, admiring his firm chest and arms. Heat radiated from his body, even when she wasn't naked in bed with him. She felt it when he simply stood near her, walked by her, looked in her eyes when talking to her... her heart leapt when she felt his presence. Tomoyo would never admit it, but she felt incredibly intimidated by Eriol- his intellect and beauty were almost unnatural and threatened her. She loved that he could so gently touch her and make her gasp and illicit inappropriate sounds.

He moaned at her soft and angelic touch- though he knew she was anything but an angel. Her skin was milky and incurred in him a primal lust; he couldn't help but growl into her lavendar-scented hair as he rolled on top of her and gnawed at her remarkably soft neck. He loved to hear her whimper like a helpless creature and grip at his shoulders and wrap her willowy legs around his waist. He loved to feel her skin dampen with sinful sweat and drip with lustful moisture. He loved her sweet mouth, his lips soft to the touch and her brutal words sharp with wit.

They fascinated each other but didn't know what to make of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm not gonna lie, I really shouldn't have worked on this story at all but couldn't help myself. Oh, well. It was fun, and tell me what you thought.


End file.
